Gary (Video Game)
Gary is an original character and an antagonist who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is a member of the Save-Lots Bandits. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gary's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have worked at Save-Lots along with his fellow bandits. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Starved For Help" Gary was mentioned by an unnamed bandit while talking to another bandit. The leader mentions how the bandit and Gary are keeping food for themselves. He later attacked Mark and Lee on the dairy farm from the forest with several other bandits while the two were checking on the electric fence. "Long Road Ahead" Gary is seen raiding the Travelier Motel with the rest of his bandit gang, assisting in lining up the prisoners, Gary training his gun on Kenny, as well as Katjaa. After that their supposed leader orders Drew to force open the doors of the motel, a distinguished "Yeah!" can be heard. It is most likely emanating from Gary. After Bandit 1 proceeds to begin hashing out a deal with Lee, Gary is unsure about this idea, and voices his concern. Bandit 1 begins to reprimand him, before he is shot in the head by Lilly. Drew stands, dumbfounded, yelling "Christ!", before being shot and killed, or possibly retreats to call in the other bandits (Determinant). In-Game Decision Drew shot by Lee ''(Unknown): If Doug is saved in Episode 1, he will shoot Linda, leaving Lee to deal with Gary and Drew. If Drew is shot, Gary will flee from the motor inn and call in the other bandits. '''Gary shot by Carley ''(Dead): If Carley is saved in Episode 1, she will shoot Linda and Gary leaving Drew to escape. '''Gary shot by Lee ''(Dead): If Doug is saved, Lee will choose to shoot Gary or Drew. If Gary is shot, it will result in him dying. Death ''(Determinant) ;Killed By *Lilly (Indirectly Caused) *Carley (Determinant) *Lee Everett (Determinant) If Carley was saved in Episode 1, she will grab a pistol and shoot Gary in the head and killing him. If Doug was saved, he will grab the pistol and shoot Linda in the head twice, wasting the second bullet, Lee then decides whether to shoot Gary or Drew. If Gary is chosen, Lee will shoot him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gary has killed: *Duck (Indirectly Caused) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Carley (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Doug (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of Stone Mountain High School members *Possibly a few unnamed St. John's Dairy farmhands *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Bandit 1 : "Man '''shut up or I'll'--''" : —The bandit threatening Gary. (Determinant) This bandit and Gary were on extremely negative terms. In the few moments they are shown together, they seem rather hostile towards each other. The reason for their strained relationship may be because Gary and another bandit have been keeping food for themselves. He was shocked at his leader's sudden demise. Bandit 2 : "Yeah and you know what, we ate it all! what are you gonna fucking do about it?" : —Bandit 2 to bandit 1 Not much is known about the two, but it seems like the two had a good relationship. They've been keeping food to themselves, eating it all, ultimately resulting in this bandit's death. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" *"Long Road Ahead" Trivia *Depending on whether or not Lee decides to shoot Drew instead of Gary, Gary will run towards the gate to alert the rest of his gang. It is possible to shoot Gary in the buttock while he is jumping over the fence. *Gary is the second character Terence McGovern has voiced, the first being Larry. *A close-up on the bandit attack in "Starved For Help" reveals Gary was one of the bandits who attacks Lee and Mark.https://old.reddit.com/r/TheWalkingDeadGame/comments/d2vt6m/bts_the_bandits_upclose_freecam/ *He is the only named bandit to appear in more than one episode. *After the motel group escapes the bandit raid, one of the bandits in the woods has same character model as Gary. *Through dialogue between the two arguing bandits, it's revealed that the bandit killed by the leader and Gary had been keeping food to themselves. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Bandits Category:Macon Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Determinant Category:Antagonists Category:Save-Lots Bandits Category:Rapists